


Venom Halloween Drabbles

by StrikeCommanderReyes



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Prompts, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests, borderline nsfw (for now)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeCommanderReyes/pseuds/StrikeCommanderReyes
Summary: Prompt:15. "Come on, just let me scare a few trick-or-treaters." "You're going to horrify them!" "It'll build character."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 15\. "Come on, just let me scare a few trick-or-treaters." "You're going to horrify them!" "It'll build character."

"Babe, no, I can't let you do that," you sigh as you walk around the house, arranging last minute Halloween decorations. Your boyfriend, or rather boyfriends, trail behind you, pleading looks on their faces.

Eddie has the cutest puppy dog eyes you've ever seen, but Venom, Venom takes the cake; he's gotten rid of the vicious teeth, and fashioned himself into a small black blob on Eddie's shoulder, with his milky white eyes looking up at you, big and round, like two little moons. You groan and power walk away from the duo, knowing they'll eventually convince you if you look at them any longer.

" _We won't be too mean, maybe, and you already forbid us from eating any chocolate until after everything's done, we just want to have some fun of our own_ ," strong arms wrap around you, clawed finger tips gently digging into your sides as they bring you to a stop. Eddie playfully nips at your shoulder while Venom nuzzles against your throat. **" _Come on, just let us scare a few trick-or-treaters_."**

**"Y-you're going to horrify them!"**

**"It'll build character,"** Eddie replies this time, and you groan inwardly; when both man and symbiote get invested in an idea, there's usually little you can do to stop them.

"I won't have my pre-schoolers coming to class all scared and complaining about nightmares."

" _Not the little children, Sweetness, we would never scare children, just teenagers, maybe those annoying ones across the street you hate but won't let us eat_ ," the symbiote nibbles on your ear, making you jerk in their grasp. Eddie chuckles, kissing your jaw.

"Please, baby, say yes—"

" _—we'll make it worth your while, Sweetness_ ," Venom purrs in your ear, you sigh softly, knowing you won't win this round; still you appreciated them coming to you about it instead of just going off to scare teenagers without letting you know.

"Fine fine, those teens across the street, also the batch two streets over, yknow the ones that were caught bullying one of my little pre-schoolers?" Twisting around in their grasp, you kiss both of them, snorting when you see their gleeful expressions.

" _We knew you'd come to see things our way_ ," Venoms says, looking smug as he lets you pull away.

"Oh, don't be home too late though, or I'll have to finish up all the leftover chocolate on my own," you smirk and walk away as Venom growls at you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> 77. “The legend said it only goes after virgins…so sucks for you I guess.”
> 
> Full request:  
> may85 on tumblr: Thank you for responding back so quickly! Hmmm, how about prompt 77? Maybe the reader is a middle school teacher and some students stop by for trick or treating. Eddie/Venom is there with her and hears one of the kids mouth off to her with that line. Eddie lets Venom out and scares the shit outta the kids?

“Halloween is a sham created to specifically torture teachers,” you grumble as you refill the candy bowl. “Not only do I have to deal with the little brats in school, now I have to see them on my own time _AND_ give them candy? Parents should be giving _ME_ candy for putting up with their little monsters.”

  
Eddie leans against the kitchen counter, a can of some energy drink in hand as he watches you angrily shake the candy out of its bag. You don’t actually hate Halloween, or the middle schoolers you teach, but it’s been an exhausting week and some of your students were taking advantage of your lax classroom rules and mouthing off at you every chance they got. But, like Venom, you have a soft spot for kids and can’t bring yourself to give them detention.

  
The doorbell rings again and you sigh softly; taking a deep breath, you put a bright smile on your face and open the door. Your smile nearly falters are me you recognize the students who’ve been a thorn in your side. Still, you greet them all and comment on all their costumes. A zombie princess. A few different Fortnite characters. Two Tony Starks. And one kid, the main trouble maker, in a black poncho looking thing with a hood and white lines painted on.

  
“Let me guess, the Demon of San Francisco?”

  
“Yeah, obviously,” he starts off, and you have to force yourself not to roll your eyes at his attitude. “He’s big, and badass, and he eats people!”

  
“Be careful out there, he might eat you guys if you’re not behaving,” you say as you start handing out the candy.

  
“Pffft, **the legend said it only goes after virgins…so sucks for you I guess** ,” he snickers, and the kids laugh with him.

  
You’re about to tell them off when you hear a loud, inhuman growl behind you that makes both you and the kids jump. All the kids are shrieking, and half of them are already running away as Venom stomps up behind you. You try not to smile as you see that he’s barely a few inches taller than Eddie, rather than his usual 7-8 feet tall form. Still, the kids left standing are quaking in their shoes as they stare up at him wide eyed.

  
“ _The legend has it wrong, we only eat bad people, for example, people who are rude to their teachers_ ,” he says, not growling anymore, nor has he bared his fangs, yet the bratty kid in the poncho gulps loudly. “ _But, your teacher is a good person and says we can’t eat people who are rude to their teachers as long as they apologize_.”

  
“H-he l-listens to you?” The kids ask shakily as they turn to stare at you with wonder and a little fear.

  
“ _We won’t wait all night for an apology, we’re getting hungry_.”

  
“S-s-sorry for being rude, y-you’re our favourite teacher, a-and your boyfriend’s really cool,” they stutter, and you have to bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from laughing.

  
“It’s okay, I forgive you guys, just don’t go telling people I’m dating Venom, I don’t wanna have to start beating up bad guys myself,” you give them a conspiratorial wink and hand out extra candy; they nod solemnly, casting one last awed look at Venom before rushing away to talk in excited whispers. With a smirk you turn back to your boyfriend. “That was a little mean, don’t you think?”

  
“ _Hey, we didn’t show our fangs, we didn’t even have our claws_ ,” he holds up his long fingers to show you rounded tips. “ _We love children, but not when they’re stressing you out so much that you can’t enjoy Halloween_.”

  
“Aw, well, thanks baby, I really do appreciate it,” you lean up to give him a kiss on that spot right between his eyes and his mouth.

  
He rumbles happily, arms snaking around you as he nuzzles into your chest. You set the candy bowl down on the little table on your porch before kicking the door shut and turning back to your alien boyfriend. You wrap your arms around him, kissing what you can reach.

  
“How ’bout we take this upstairs and I show my favourite monster just how thankful I am,” you purr, smirking as you feel the symbiote ripple under your fingers. “Then after we can finish up the left over bags of candy, I might even have bought one with all chocolate candy.”

  
“ _What have we done to deserve someone like you?_ ” He growls, picking you up and making his way up the stairs, three steps at a time.

  
“I dunno, did you kill a dog? Eat a priest?” You chuckle, and he rumbles with laughter too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Haunted House
> 
> Full request:  
> wolfangelwings on tumblr: Going to a Haunted House with Venom

" _So humans...pay to be scared by other humans in masks and costumes?_ " Venom asks, a confused look on his face as he rests on Eddie's shoulder like a gooey, symbiote parrot. " _Why?_ "

"Yeah, I dunno, it's all part of the Halloween fun," you shrug linking hands with Eddie as the three of you walk towards the main attraction, the Haunted House.

"Now remember, you're not allowed to—," Venom cuts Eddie off with an annoyed huff.

" _Yes, yes, I'm not allowed to eat anyone here, no matter how much they scare either of you_ ," the symbiote repeats, you're sure that if he could he'd be pouting right now.

"I promise I'll get you a whole bunch of chocolate after," you say, leaning over to kiss the little symbiote, making it bob happily on Eddie's shoulder.

"You spoil him too much," Eddie rolls his eyes at the two of you, but smiles anyways.

"He's so cute, you both are," you laugh, bumping him with your shoulder.

You'd gotten there pretty early so the line moves quickly and soon the three of you are walking through the scream filled hallways of the Haunted House. Fake guts and spider webs hang from the ceiling, some thick, dark substance is splattered across the walls, each room bringing a fresh new set of "horrors". One has clowns with bloody knives, another a maniac with a chainsaw, there's even one where someone pops out of the ceiling, hanging upside down as they claw at you; that one makes you squeak and giggle as you press against Eddie. You pass a couple more monsters, werewolves, zombies, vampires, all the classics.

You're almost at the end when you feel something slither down the back of your shirt; you shriek, letting go of your boyfriend to claw at your back before you hear laughter. You pause and turn around to see both man and symbiote snickering at you.

"Oh my god, you're both a couple of assholes, y'know!" You smack Eddie's arm and flick at Venom, who doges and curls himself around your finger.

"Sorry, baby, couldn't resist, you get so wrapped up in these things, we wanted to have a little fun," Eddie laughs, pulling you in for a kiss, you roll your eyes but kiss him back.

"You're both lucky I love you," you snort, but you can't stay mad at them.

" _How about the three of us hang back and have some fun in here, Eddie said that there's an empty room they never use just a few doors down_ ," the symbiotesuggests with a toothy smirk as Eddie glances around  to make sure no one else is in the hallway.

"Yeah it's empty cause someone _died_ there a few years ago," you protest weakly, but follow Eddie as he leads the way; you'd be lying if you said you didn't want to fuck in a haunted house. "I'm gonna get possessed or something."

"I'm possessed, it's pretty fun," Eddie says as he tries the door handle, it's locked, but Venom squeezes in through the keyhole and unlocks it from the inside. Eddie quickly drags you in and locks it again; the room is a little dark and dusty, but moon light streams in through the window, giving you just enough light to see Eddie transform. " _Unless...you don't wanna get fucked to the sounds of dying screams and chainsaws_."

"Hey, now, I never said that," you smirk as they pick you up to press you against a wall, this was going to be the best Halloween yet. "Don't go putting words in my mouth."

" _No, we're gonna put something else in your mouth_."


End file.
